


Сказки

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В детстве – в другой, полузабытой жизни, - он часто ходил на речку с мальчишками. Рыбачить, как всем говорил. Кидать камешки по воде, шлепать по ней босыми пятками летом, разбивать тонкий хрустящий ледок зимой.Он никому и никогда не признавался – да и сейчас вряд ли признается, - зачем ходил туда на самом деле.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Сказки

Поначалу Мейс не воспринимает идею с хоть каким-нибудь энтузиазмом.  
\- Мне и с распущенными удобно, - говорит он. - Всю жизнь так ходил.  
Гуэйра кусает губы от досады и злости на себя самого.  
Глупо полагать, что кто-то изменит привычки из-за твоей прихоти. Глупо думать, что можешь вот так влезть без спроса в чью-то размеренную спокойную жизнь, будто прыгнуть с разбега в озеро, подняв тучу брызг и распугав всех рыбешек, которые юрко уплывут прочь, знакомо выпятив челюсть.   
Видимо, что-то меняется в его лице – а может, Мейс давно научился читать по нему все мысли. Сложно было бы не научиться, думает Гуэйра.   
Мейс смеряет его долгим взглядом и с явной неохотой поворачивается спиной, словно ожидает подвоха или удара исподтишка.  
Смешной. Будто не Мейс охотно подставляет спину - и все остальное - после иных просьб.  
На складе пусто и темно. Тусклый светильник чадит, бросая неровные тени по стенам.   
В детстве у Гуэйры был особый фонарь, который можно было крутить, чтобы менялись картинки…  
\- Ладно. Можешь рискнуть. И только попробуй спалить хоть один волос.  
Гуэйре нечего сказать на это обвинение – оно совершенно справедливо. Пламя щекочет кончики пальцев, руки трясутся так, словно ему предстоит погрузить их по локоть в ледяную прорубь, в черную, обжигающе холодную пустоту речной воды.  
Поток струится между пальцами легко и привольно, огибает запястья излучинами, щекочет кожу быстрым течением. Гуэйра ласкает тяжелые гладкие пряди, мотает головой, разгоняя наваждение - опасная глубина, манящая бликами на поверхности, зовущая окунуться с головой, шепчущая о том, как славно мерцают жемчужины на дне, - и осторожно разделяет волосы на три части.   
Он не может удержаться от короткой ласки, гладит костяшками выступающие позвонки на шее. С трудом уговаривает себя не лезть ладонью за край майки – у него сейчас есть занятия поважнее.  
Он тренировался на грубых веревках для перевязки грузов, на ядовито-зеленых нейлоновых жгутах, похожих на толстую рыболовную леску. Он сам не заметил, когда попался на крючок.  
Он не заметил крючка.  
В детстве – в другой, полузабытой жизни, - он часто ходил на речку с мальчишками. Рыбачить, как всем говорил. Кидать камешки по воде, шлепать по ней босыми пятками летом, разбивать тонкий хрустящий ледок зимой.  
Он никому и никогда не признавался – да и сейчас вряд ли признается, - зачем ходил туда на самом деле. До рези в глазах всматриваясь в стремительный поток, он ждал, когда темнота сверкнет серебристым хвостом и посмотрит на него в ответ.  
Он никогда не любил читать, но дома были книжки с картинками, рядом с которыми любые слова становились не важны. Создания леса и моря, чудесные и страшные, глядели на него, улыбались, скаля острые зубы, приветливо махали выпачканными тиной или мхом пальцами, и Гуэйра верил, упрямо и глупо, что однажды кого-нибудь из них встретит.  
Жизнь наглядно показала: чудеса могут нести боль, и смерть, и сотни проблем, которые приходится как-то разгребать, забыв о своих невероятных умениях. Пламя давно стало чем-то привычным, обволакивая тело незримой второй кожей, всегда горячей и жаждущей больше жара.  
Гуэйра давно забыл о детских сказках в череде дней, наполненных пылью, и кровью, и яростью, и новыми и новыми потерями. Пока не увидел спокойный взгляд темных глаз и не понял: в этой жизни еще осталось что-то, что может заставить потерять дар речи, забыть, как дышать. Невероятное. То, что он так отчаянно искал, в существование чего почти перестал верить.  
Его чудо.  
Волосы ластятся к пальцам, словно живые, движения Гуэйры становятся увереннее и быстрей – все-таки тренировки подарили сноровку и помогли унять ненужную сейчас дрожь, - и вскоре он держит в руке толстую тяжелую косу. Лезет в карман за потрепанной резинкой и быстро перехватывает конец косы.  
А потом опускает ноющие от напряжения ладони, качается вперед, утыкаясь носом в затылок Мейса, и тянет запах табака и водорослей, целует, ощущая на губах легкую горечь и прохладу речной воды.   
\- Не думал, что все закончится этим, - говорит Мейс тихо, безо всякого выражения, и Гуэйра обещает себе научиться читать по негромкому голосу так же легко, как Мейс читает по его лицу: будто книгу, где картинки важнее слов.  
Гуэйра фыркает и осторожно трогает выбившуюся у виска прядь.   
\- А чем, по-твоему, это должно было закончиться? Ты что, думал, я ее намотаю на руку и…  
Мейс молчит, и Гуэйра понимает, что незаметно для себя стал делать успехи в чтении. Надо же. Всего-то нужно было повзрослеть лет на двадцать. Он облизывает губы и сжимает пальцы на косе. Виток, и другой, и еще полвитка. Кулак давит Мейсу на основание шеи, и тот запрокидывает голову, ослабляя натяжение. Его глаза полуприкрыты, частое дыхание то и дело сбивается, щеки порозовели.  
\- Ты – русалка, и я взял тебя в плен, - объясняет Гуэйра, холодея от заранее известного финала: Мейс хмыкнет, скажет что-то колкое и едкое или прохладно-вежливо отшутится, а потом будет обходить по широкой дуге и вряд ли когда-нибудь еще подпустит к волосам - и вряд ли подпустит в принципе.  
Мейс проводит по губам языком; на мгновение тот кажется раздвоенным, и Гуэйра моргает, прогоняя морок. Время сказок прошло двадцать лет назад. Прошло безвозвратно, и теперь…  
\- Теперь я должен выполнить три твоих желания, чтобы ты меня отпустил? – спрашивает Мейс хрипло, и Гуэйра разжимает пальцы.  
Коса выскальзывает из них, тяжело падает на спину, Мейс перекидывает ее на грудь, рассматривает несколько секунд и разворачивается к нему, глядя выжидающе, привычно темно – и без тени насмешки.  
Рябь на воде исчезает, озеро становится омутом.   
Они читали одни и те же книжки в детстве.  
Гуэйра шагает ближе, коротко выдыхает в приоткрытый рот и стонет, когда Мейс запускает руку ему в волосы и тянет к себе.  
Время старых сказок прошло.  
Гуэйра целует Мейса глубоко и нежно и думает: теперь они напишут новые.


End file.
